


The Best

by AnImprobableFiction



Series: Just The Three Of Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnImprobableFiction/pseuds/AnImprobableFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Scott and I are going to make you feel so good, isn’t that right Scott?” Allison said, looking back over her shoulder.<br/>Scott looked up from where he was kissing Stiles’ knees. “Yeah. Yeah, we’ll take care of you...” he breathed out, and Stiles whimpered.</p><p>Allison and Scott give Stiles a threesome for his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

“Stiles, lay down on the bed.” Allison ordered, and Stiles did as he was told.  
“Scott, help me undress him.” Allison continued, clearly taking the lead.  
Scott unbuttoned Stiles’ plaid shirt and began to peel off his tee as Allison opened his jeans and pulled them off, along with his boxers.  
Allison and Scott just stared at the boy for a moment, slightly in awe of his smooth, pale skin and slim, toned frame.  
Stiles blushed under the attention, feeling overexposed. His hands drifted down to cover himself, but two steady hands took hold of his wrists and stopped him, laying his arms back down at his sides.  
“No, don’t be shy. You’re beautiful.” Scott said, and as the words left his mouth, he leaned down, kissing Stiles’ chest, his shoulders, his stomach, his hips, everywhere. “So beautiful.” Scott commented again, more to himself than anyone else.  
Stiles squirmed under the kisses, and his head spun at the praises. He found himself shaking, his hands reaching out to grab onto something, anything, and Allison’s hand reached over to grab back, holding him tight.  
“Allison... Alli... he’s...” Stiles tried, but couldn’t find words. “Overwhelming, I know. Just let yourself feel it baby.” Allison said softly, gazing into Stiles’ eyes.  
She tilted her head to the side for a moment, still looking at him intently. “This is your first time, isn’t it?” she asked, and Stiles nodded. “Well, Scott and I are going to make you feel so good, isn’t that right Scott?” Allison said, looking back over her shoulder.  
Scott looked up from where he was kissing Stiles’ knees. “Yeah. Yeah, we’ll take care of you...” he breathed out, and Stiles whimpered.  
Allison stripped herself from her clothing, and looked at Scott.  
“Scott, I think this would work best if I ride him. So be patient, make sure he doesn’t buck his hips too much, then you can have me.” Allison said, her voice as calm as her mind was sure.  
The room was comfortably quiet as she took the condom that Scott was holding out, rolling it onto Stiles’ cock.  
Scott waited at the foot of the bed, his hands on Stiles’ legs, leaning forward and giving Allison a kiss on her shoulder as she situated herself above Stiles.  
“Alright Stiles, you just lay back and relax, okay? Just give in to the feelings.” Allison said, as she sunk down onto Stiles length.  
Stiles moaned as he felt her bottom out, and struggled not to buck his hips, grateful for Scott’s strong hands bracketing his thighs.  
Allison gave herself a moment to adjust, before rising back up, and sinking back down. Finding a rhythm, Allison began to grind on Stiles, as opposed to just the slow up and down motions, and Stiles’ eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
“How does it feel?” he heard Scott ask. “Good. So, so, good.” he mumbled back, barely coherent.  
‘Yeah. She’s amazing isn’t she? You’re doing so good Stiles, you’re both perfect.” Scott praised, and Allison felt her first orgasm approaching at his words.  
“Come on Stiles’, come for me. Come for us.” Allison whispered, and Stiles was silent as he climaxed, lost in the sensation, and Allison came at the sight.  
When Stiles came down from his high, Allison was pulling off of him carefully, her smile relaxed, and he leaned up, taking off the condom and tying it, tossing it into the trash.  
Allison lay back down between his legs, her back against his chest now, as Scott undressed.  
He sat back down in front of Allison, reaching out and taking Stiles’ hand, bringing it to rest between Allison thighs.  
“Do what I do, okay Stiles?” Scott said, and Stiles nodded, awaiting instruction.  
Scott parted Allison’s folds and found her clit, rubbing in circles with his thumb.  
“She’s so... wet.” Stiles said, surprised despite himself. Scott smiled and looked up at him. “Yeah. She is, and it’s because of us.” he whispered, and Allison gasped.  
“Your turn Stiles, you try.” Scott said. Stiles did as Scott had taught him, and Allison squirmed under the touch, still a little sensitive from her first orgasm, but not unpleasantly so.  
Stiles fingers were inexperienced, a little unsure, but the steady pressure still sent sparks through Allison’s core.  
“Alright, you can stop now, but when I tell you to, I want you to do that again, okay?” Scott asked, and Stiles nodded again, eager to please both of them.  
Scott took out a second condom for himself, putting it on before pressing a kiss to Allison’s forehead.  
“I love you.” Allison said, and Scott beamed. “I love you too.” he replied, ducking down to kiss her again before positioning his cock at her entrance.  
Stiles played with Allison’s hair and nibbled at her neck as Scott sunk into Allison, and Allison wrapped her legs around Scott’s back so that he could go deeper.  
The room was silent aside from the quiet sounds of pleasure, the world outside seeming to have stopped, at least for the three of them.  
“Stiles, as soon as she starts to come, rub her clit fast, I want her to come twice, right in a row.” Scott said, and Allison whined her approval.  
Scott’s thrusts became sloppier as he reached his high, but Allison was right ahead of him, and she let out a whimper of “Now,” before she began to come.  
Stiles found her clit, rubbing quickly and Allison was lost.  
She could feel the second, or rather third orgasm build right alongside the current one, unable to surrender to the first wave of ecstasy before the second washed over her.  
Scott and Stiles watched amazed as her body curled in on itself, then suddenly relaxed back down, entirely boneless after her release. She was sweating a little, and her skin glowed with it.  
The image alone had Scott coming, and he was breathless as he pulled out, getting up to get rid of the condom and coming back with a washcloth to clean everyone up.  
“Stiles...” Allison said, voice shaky. “Yeah?” he asked back. “Good first time?” she asked. “The best.” he replied. “Wanna do it again and be our boyfriend?” she asked, sure of the question, however casual it sounded. “Yeah.” Stiles said, and Scott smiled down at them, hopelessly in love with them both.  
They’d all talk about it more later, but for now they could cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
